close my eyes
by nanadalem
Summary: [ songfic, boyslove, marriage life, angst, au] jaemin, jeno. nomin/ jaeno.


**Close my eyes**

Cast : jeno, jaemin

Pairing: nomin/ jaeno

Genre: drama, angst. Etc

Keadaan ruangan itu tampak kacau, terlihat tak terurus sama sekali. Sampah cup bekas makanan instan berserakan. Kamar apartemen yang amat sangat jauh dari kata normal. Seseorang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya, keadaanya tidak jauh berbeda, kacau.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, tidak merasakan kehadiran sosok di sampingnya. terasa dingin ketika tangannya meraba tempat kosong di sebelahnya, terlihat sudah lama tak ada yang berbaring disana. Hatinya seakan kembali dihujami ribuan anak panah yang tak ada habisnya. Perasaan sesak yang tak pernah hilang dari dadanya.

Mata yang tadinya selalu menampakkan bulan sabit ketika tersenyum itu, kini meneteskan setitik liquid bening. Perasaan sesak itu makin menjadi, makin membuatnya ingin menjerit dengan kenyataan pahit yang di alaminya sekarang.

Matanya terpejam lagi, berharap seseorang itu hadir dihadapannya. Seseorang yang selalu tersenyum manis ketika ia pertama kali membuka mata dipagi hari, seseorang yang dilihatnya terakhir kali saat akan menjelang tidur, seseorang yang berjanji bersamanya sehidup semati dulu, seseorang yang dicintainya, seseorang yang telah menjungkir balikkan kehidupannya. Seseorang itu yang kini telah meninggalkannya, isterinya.

Air matanya semakin deras, tangannya sudah meremas dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Mengingatkan kejadian dulu bersama isterinya, malah membuatnya semakin hari hancur layaknya kepingan kaca pecah. Tangis nya sangat pilu, sedikit menjerit.

 _Jeno.._

Suara selembut kapas itu terasa memanggilnya, suara yang selalu ia suka ketika menyebutkan namanya. Suara yang ia rindukan. Tapi tidak, dia hanya berhalusinasi. Kenyataannya tidak ada suara lain selain suara jeritan tertahan miliknya.

Ya, jeno. Nama pemuda yang sudah tidak memiliki tujuan pada hidupnya. Pemuda yang sudah merasakan neraka di kehidupannya ketika sang isteri pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

.

 _Jeno memeluk isterinya yang sedang memasak dari belakang, matanya masih terpejam, melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher jaemin. Jaemin yang risih akan kebiasaan suaminya itu sudah mulai jengah. Bisa tidak ia sekali saja fokus pada kegiatan membuat sarapan nya itu tanpa digelendoti seperti ini? "sayang, lebih baik kau cuci wajahmu dulu daripada menggelendotiku seperti ini." Ujar jaemin dengan penuh pengertian, yang dijawab erangan oleh si suami._

" _sekarang, atau tidak ada morning kiss." Jaemin mulai mengeluarkan ancamannya, jeno dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang kecil itu, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah mencuri ciuman dari orang tersayangnya._

" _mulutmu itu bau! Ish!" jeno terkekeh ketika samar samar telinganya mendengar sang isteri mendumal di belakangnya, "tapi kau tetap sayangkan padaku?" jawabnya dengan teriakan yang menggema di pagi hari yang cerah itu. tak dipungkiri, walaupun jaemin sedikit kesal dengan jeno yang menurutnya sudah kegatelan padanya sejak bangun tidur tadi, dirinya masih tersipu ketika jeno berkata seperti itu. Bahkan, pipinya sudah memerah layaknya tomat yang sedang ia potong potong. "dasar!" jaemin mengulum senyum malunya._

 _Jaemin sangat bersyukur bisa mempunyai suami seperti jeno, suami yang amat sangat dicintainya, yah walau tidak di pungkiri pria itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi jaemin suka sikap meyebalkannya itu._

 _Jeno sedang menatap isterinya yang sedang sibuk menyimpulkan dasi di lehernya, jaemin yang sedang serius itu sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Cup. Jeno mencuri satu ciuman dibibir yang sedang mengerucut itu. "yak!" jaemin protes ketika jeno mengecupnya tiba tiba. Jeno hanya tersenyum menampakkan eyesmile andalannya._

" _aku menagih morning kiss ku" kata jeno dengan nada menuntut "kau sudah melakukannya barusan," ujar jaemin santai, kembali fokus pada kegiatannya. "tadi hanya kecupan sayang, dan aku ingin kau yang melakukannya," ketika jaemin ingin menyelesaikan menyimpulkan dasi jeno tiba tiba ia menariknya cepat, membuat jeno mau tak mau menunduk berhadapan dengan wajah manisnya, hanya tinggal sesenti lagi bibir itu bertemu dengan bibirnya._

" _dalam mimpimu, tuan lee yang terhormat." Jaemin berkata seperti itu persis di depan bibir jeno, menghembuskan napas panas di kulit pria itu. lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang suami, berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Jeno dengan sigap menahan pergerakkannya, mengunci tubuh mungil sang isteri dalam dekapannya. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya pada jaemin, menyesapnya perlahan, kedua tangan jaeminpun sudah menggantung pada leher pria itu. napas keduanya terengah setelah jaemin mendorong dada jeno untuk menjauh._

" _dasar mesum! Jeno bodoh!" jaemin tidak benar benar mengumpati pria itu, pipinya kembali merona, yang membuat jeno semakin tidak tega meninggalkan isterinya dirumah sendirian ketika ia sedang bekerja. Jeno mengecupnya sekali lagi, agak lama. Menyesap bibir manis jaemin seakan tak mau melepaskannya, sampai jaemin memukul mukul dadanya agar membiarkan dirinya bernapas. Jeno memang melepaskannya, lalu ia beralih mengecupi keseluruhan wajah jaemin dengan gemas. Jaemin benar benar risih dibuatnya. "hei, sudah. Kau akan terlambat nanti." Jaemin menjauhkan wajah jeno yang kini sudah merembet mengecupi leher dan pundak mulusnya. "aku mengambil cuti saja yah hari ini? Aku jadi tidak selera untuk pergi kekantor." Ujar jeno yang di hadiahi sentilan oleh jaemin, "mana bisa begitu, kau ini! Kau kan juga harus menafkahiku, jadi cepatlah pergi sebelum aku menelpon mark hyung untuk memecat sekertaris kesayangannya ini."ungh, jeno semakin ingin kembali keranjang dan bermanja manja dengan jaemin saat melihat isteri manisnya itu terus saja mengomelinya._

" _sudah sana, kerja yang benar. Dan jangan lupakan aku yang selalu setia menunggumu pulang." Lalu jaemin merapikan kerah kemeja jeno, dan memastikan untuk terakhir kalinya jika prianya sudah benar benar siap bekerja. Selanjutnya ia mendorong pria yang berstatus suaminya sampai depan pintu. "aku mencintaimu," ucap jeno sebelum dirinya benar benar meningglakan apartemen mereka, "aku tahu! Lee jeno, bekerjalah dengan giat dan cepat pulang!" teriak jaemin ketika pria itu menjauh meninggalkannya, melambaikan tangannya pada jeno dengan senyum manis terpantri diwajahnya._

Tangis jeno semakin menjadi mengingat moment moment bersama sang isteri, kini sudah berubah dengan erangan keras yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. bukan lagi jeritan tertahan seperti tadi.

 _Jaeminnya.._

 _Isteri tercintanya.._

 **End.**

Yuhuuuu.. akhirnya tercapai juga bikin cerita oneshoot:' plis jangan kutuk author yang tak tahu diri ini, bukannya update whatta man malah nyasar bikin ff baru:v yahh, terinspirasi dari lagu chenle yg goodbye. Dan tadaa! Jadilah jari jari author yang 'tidak sengaja' mengetik ff abal ini semua muehehehe. Maaf untuk nomin yang sudah menistakan kalian:'

Mind to review?

See u mwahh


End file.
